James Rohland
James Rohland is a makeup and special effects artist who worked on , and . Rohland can be seen during his work, makeup for the Evora, in the special "Wetsmore's Aliens" on the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD. Rohland was part of the Star Trek makeup team which earned three Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Makeup for a Series for the episodes ( shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood), ( shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., David Quashnick, Belinda Bryant, and Jeff Lewis), and ( shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, and Earl Ellis). Rohland's work on Star Trek also earned him two Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominees. for Best Special Effects Makeup – Television (for a Single Episode of a Regular Series – Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, and Ellis Burman, Jr., and for Best Period Makeup – Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series – Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Ellis Burman, Jr., Natalie Wood, Suzanne Diaz, Tina Hoffman, and Scott Wheeler. Rohland was part of the makeup department of the comedy series MADtv between 2002 and 2007. During this time he received three Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie or a Special in 2005, 2006, and 2007 and two nominations for Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Non-Prosthetic) in 2003 and 2007. The team won a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award for Best Special Makeup Effects – Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series – Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) in 2002. Beside Star Trek and MADtv, Rohland worked on a number of television and film projects including the horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989, along with Camille Calvet and Brannon Wright), the science fiction film The Dark Side of the Moon (1990, with R. Christopher Biggs), the science fiction thriller Eve of Destruction (1991, together with Camille Calvet, R. Christopher Biggs, and Michael R. Jones), the comedy Cast a Deadly Spell (1991), 's fantasy horror film Army of Darkness (1992), the science fiction film Carnosaur (1993), the horror film Necronomicon (1993, under department head Bart Mixon), the horror film Scanner Cop (1994), several episodes of the horror comedy series Tales from the Crypt (1994-1995) and its following movie Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight (1995), the action film The Rock (1996), the television series Deadwood (2004-2005), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), and the war drama 300 (2006). External link * es:James Rohland Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominees